The present invention generally relates to a system and method for real-time sales and distribution of tickets.
Paper tickets are widely used to grant access to patrons to sporting and general entertainment events. The ticket is a contract which grants the holder the right to attend the event and, normally, to sit in a particular seat. By transferring possession of the physical ticket, a ticket holder has transferred the right to attend the event.
However, many problems are associated with the transfer of paper tickets. In order to issue the ticket, the event promoter must organize the delivery of thousands of tickets. Additionally, if a purchaser wishes to transfer the ticket to a subsequent purchaser, the buyer and seller must be geographically proximate to physically transfer the ticket. With the advent of the Internet, buyers and seller have been able to locate each other in order to transfer tickets. However, the paper ticket still stands as an impediment to the efficient transfer of the right to attend an event because the seller must ship the ticket to the seller. By shipping the ticket the buyer and seller incur additional costs and require a greater lead time to allow the transfer to occur before the event. Each party must also have enough trust that the other party will deliver as agreed. Frequently, because of the impediments of sale, tickets are not widely transferred by geographically remote buyers and sellers. Additionally, there is a need for a system to assist in a transition away from paper tickets.
Another type of impediment stands in the way of the efficient transfer of tickets. Most states have laws which prevent the sale of tickets for more than the face value of the ticket unless the seller has the consent of the event sponsor. To sell the ticket above face value, it is impractical for an individual seller to attempt to obtain permission from an event sponsor prior to selling a ticket. Because an event sponsor makes no money on the transaction, it has very little incentive to grant consent.
In a few other states laws allow a ticket broker to sell tickets at a price above the face value of the ticket, but not buy tickets above face value. Therefore, ticket brokers must obtain a ticket at the face value from the event sponsor and resell the ticket at a higher price. The ticket broker is violating the law if he purchases the ticket at a higher value from someone who is not a ticket broker. Finally, the ticker broker must still physically transfer the ticket to the buyer.
The present invention is a system and method which provides a legal, efficient way to transfer the right to attend an event at the market value of that right and to determine the market value. The present invention eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.